We Never Told
by Diomand Girl2002
Summary: "We never told our feelings, only left them confused. We could see through their masks, we never believed we had a chance. We were lost and cold, they offered us shelter, pride and riches, we never gave in. We had what they needed, we never broke." Annie Odiar Has A Lot Going In Her Life, Memories And Regrets, Break Downs, And Just Plain A Plain Old Saying," We Never Told"


**A/N: So This Is My First Ever One-Shot And I Would Like Only Nice Reviews. No Flames Please. I Am Sorry If This Is Terrible, As I Said Before This Is My Forst One-Shot. I Really Don't Have Anything Else To Say But Please Review**

* * *

 **We Never Told**

* * *

We never told our feelings, only left them confused.

We could see through their masks, we never believed we had a chance.

We were lost and cold, they offered us shelter, pride and riches, we never gave in.

We had what they needed, we never broke.

We had family, until we didn't anymore.

We watched her die, we never even cried.

We saw the flames, we saw them die down.

When we saw them die down, our hope died as well.

We were chosen, we didn't have a voice.

We were avoxes, before they ever got a chance to cut out our tounges.

We never seeked attention, only saftey for the country.

We never told for the sake of the rebellion.

We were safe, until we weren't anymore.

We were promised democracy, we never got it back.

We saw the little rose child die, we were angered.

We saw the symbol, manipulated by the government.

We saw her escape, all our hope in her arrows.

We saw her knock the arrow, to kill him.

We saw her die instead, him choking with glee.

We saw the televised debate, we supported her.

I watched as the memories seeped into my head.

I saw him die, for the sake of our future.

I saw him kiss me, the big day ahead.

I wanted to give him everything, and I did.

I never told him, for fear he would stay behind.

I knew I was a distraction to him.

I remember the saltwater kiss.

I remember the joy of the last day we were together.

I remember his beautiful bronze hair gleaming.

I remember his sea-green eyes, reminder of home.

I remember his jokes, his humor made me strong.

I remember breaking down.

I remember when they told me he was gone.

I remember when I wanted my life to end.

I remember months later, the joy of having him in my arms.

I remember the joy, of seeing his face the day I brought him home.

I remember how he grew to be just like his father.

I remember his smile, the one he shares with his son.

I remember his first birthday.

I remember the first time I broke down with him in the room.

I remember he cried, running away from me.

I remember the day he asked about his father.

I remember when, tears streaming down my face, I told him the truth.

I remember our weeping faces, embracing eachother as we cried.

I remember staying strong for our son.

I remember when he grew up, asking about our family history.

I remember telling him lies, the guilt of the guarded secret keeping me in pain.

I remember when I finally told him the truth.

I remember his small sea-green eyes looking at me with tears.

I remember him asking if it was true.

I remember awnsering with a yes.

I remember his hard expression.

I remember his curses he screamed at the wind.

I remember scolding him for improper language.

I remember hugging him.

I remember him asking me if it was all just a nightmare.

I remember shaking my head as I whispered the truth.

I remember him being thankful I was never in the games.

I remember I didn't tell him I played a part in them.

I remember his criticism against those who played a part.

I remember years later when his name would have gone in four times.

I remember telling him I had done a role in the games.

I remember the betrayal in his eyes.

I remembef how he ran away from me.

I remember when at night, I went looking for him.

I remember him sitting on the sand.

I remember him staring at the water.

I remember sitting down besides him.

I remember the tears he shed.

I remember when days later he apoligized.

I remember the face he made when I explained the epeisodes I had.

I remember his face of understanding.

I remember sitting him down in the kitchen.

I remember telling him these words:

" I, Annie Odiar, have played part in those dreaded games. I remember how in the end they broke me. I remember my fear. I remember the saddness those dark days brought upon us. I remember why I never trusted again. I remember why my life changed when I met Finnick."

I remember my son smiling at me.

I remember how he hugged me.

I remembered how he promised it would be alright.

We understood eachother now.

We felt what I had gone through.

We talked about things that pained us.

We were family.

I recall the day I was reaped.

I recall the goodbyes I exchanged with my family.

I recall the empty promises I made them.

I recall the train ride.

I recall the costumes, ever so divine, but a trap to attract sponsors.

I recall the chariots, the rides we took.

I recall never volunteering for it.

I recall my determination to come back to my family alive.

I recall my jerk mentor Finnick Odiar.

I recall getting a nine in training.

I recall being in the career pack.

I recall the murders I caused.

I recall all those close deaths.

I recall the last person left.

I recall almost being on the verge of death.

I recall the cannon sounding.

I recall thinking I was dead.

I recall waking up in the Capitol.

I recall the victor ceremony.

I recall the crown I received.

I recall the scream I made when I had nightmares.

I recall watching those recaps.

I recall going back home, I was never the same.

I recall the tours around the country.

I recall falling for the idiot.

I recall him falling for me as well.

I recall all those visits he made to the Capitol.

I recall the fights we had.

I recall everything changing forever when the girl pulled out those berries years later.

I recall my name once being Annie Cresta.

I remember the awful year later.

I remembed too much it pains me.

I remember the second arena.

I remember my love going in their.

I remember the arrow she shot.

I remember what they did to me in the Capitol, they broke me more.

I remember what they did to me, they broke me more.

I remember I lived.

I remember,

we never told.


End file.
